


starga(y)zing

by pinkmagnolias



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Other, Queerplatonic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, analogical talking about their feelings babeyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmagnolias/pseuds/pinkmagnolias
Summary: Virgil and Logan stargaze.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	starga(y)zing

“Virgil,” Logan says quietly. They’re both lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, which Logan had designed to look like the night sky. He’d even gotten it set up to rotate depending on the season like it would in the real world.

“Yeah?”

“I have a confession to make.” Logan sees Virgil tilt his head to look at him, but he stares fixedly at his sky, ignoring Virgil’s gaze. There is a minute where they’re both silent, Virgil patiently waiting for Logan to say his piece. Finally, he starts, “As you know, you asked me to be your boyfriend a week ago, and I said yes.”

“Best boyfriend I could ask for,” Virgil tells him, nudging his arm gently and smiling.

“Thank you. You’re a good boyfriend as well,” Logan responds. And he has been; making coffee for Logan in the mornings, cuddling with him on the couch, and making sure Logan is comfortable with it before so much as kissing him on the cheek.

“Was that your confession? That we’re both good boyfriends?” Virgil teases.

“I—no, unfortunately.” Virgil shifts to sit halfway up, leaning on one elbow. The light smile he’d had a few seconds ago is gone. ~~Logan hates this. But it has to be said.~~

“I have been thinking, and… I’m not sure I feel something for you. Like boyfriends should feel for each other,” Logan admits. To himself, in a whisper, he adds, “I am not certain I actually feel anything at all.”

Virgil gapes.

“I apologize,” Logan tells him. “I should not have agreed and led you on like that. I do appreciate you and your company, admittedly more than that of any of the others, but I don’t believe it is like _that_ , and it would be unfair to you to go on as we are. If you would like to avoid me for the foreseeable future, I understand and will endeavor to keep away from you.”

“I— Logan,” Virgil says, sitting up all the way. Logan watches him out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he’ll get up and leave. He wouldn’t blame him if he did, but he finds his chest tightening at the idea of Virgil leaving him. Which is ridiculous; Virgil is his own person and can do as he likes and Logan has no right to demand he stay if he doesn’t want to. Logan blinks rapidly a few times and focuses on the sky above him. “Lo, look at me.”

Logan reluctantly tears his gaze from the stars.

“Logan,” Virgil says slowly. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“I suppose so.” Logan doesn’t _want_ to break up with Virgil, but it isn’t fair to leave him in a relationship with someone who doesn’t love him back like he does.

“Because you don’t ‘feel something for me’?”

“I…” Logan tries to think of how to phrase it. “I do not harbor romantic feelings for you. As I’ve said, I appreciate you very much, but it is not in a romantic sense, and therefore we should not be dating. Since we _are_ dating, the logical thing to do would be to break up.”

“Do you _want_ to break up with me?” Virgil asks.

“...Not particularly,” Logan admits. “But it would be unfair to you—”

“Logan,” Virgil interrupts him. “Have you ever heard of a queerplatonic relationship?”

“I don’t believe so,” Logan says slowly, sitting up as he considers the term. “What is it?”

“It’s like… more than friends, but not romantic. Platonic dating.”

“Huh.” Logan turns the idea over in his head.

“There’s probably a bunch of way better explanations online, if you want to do some research,” Virgil tells him.

“It sounds… nice.” More than that, it sounds _right_. “Could we do that?”

“Yeah!” Virgil grins.

“Wait.” Logan realizes suddenly. “Would that even work for you? If you are interested in me romantically?”

“L, I would _love_ to be in a QPR with you,” Virgil tells him. “That’s the abbreviation for a queerplatonic relationship, by the way.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Logan says, shoulders relaxing, and smiles.

They both flop back down and go back to stargazing. Logan feels overwhelmingly content.

After a few minutes, Virgil whispers, “Hey, Lo?”

“Yes?”

"I just wanted to tell you that you feel a lot of things, even if you don't think so," Virgil tells him. Logan is about to protest, but Virgil continues, "Like sometimes I'll glance over at you while you're reading and you'll have this big grin on your face and it's obvious you're enjoying it. And you're always so excited to share facts whenever the opportunity presents itself; you get this tiny smile on your face, like you're trying to stop yourself from beaming. And when you and Roman fight you get so fired up, even if it's about little things. Sometimes his insults will really get to you, and for the next few days you'll look, like, quietly hurt whenever he's in the same room as you. And you clearly love Crofter's, you can't possibly deny that. And I just…” Virgil sighs. “Sometimes I really wonder how it isn't glaringly obvious to you just how much you feel stuff." 

“Oh,” Logan breathes. “I… thank you, Virgil.” He reaches up and wipes at his eyes, which are strangely wet.

Instead of responding aloud, Virgil reaches over and takes his hand, tangling their fingers together and squeezing briefly. Logan squeezes back.

They fall asleep like that, content in each other’s presence.


End file.
